Adieu Lorien
by Mikipeach
Summary: L'automne approche, le silence répond aux souvenirs perdus dans la brume, les murmures d'un passé lointain résonnent dans les eaux de l'Anduin alors qu'une petite feuille vogue entre les méandres du fleuve. Pour un voyage sans retour. Vers des rivages blancs nimbés de brume. Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant OS.


40ème défi du Poney Fringant sur le thème "Le long de l'Anduin". Sujet vaste et intéressant (y a trop d'idées intéressantes autour de ce fleuve) que j'ai décidé d'exploiter sous la forme d'un texte poétique autour de l'errance d'une petite feuille verte le long de l'Anduin, durant l'automne...occasion pour un dernier voyage, d'entendre les confessions de l'Anduin sur le monde et aussi un petit texte se penchant sur le départ des elfes et cette atmosphère de non-retour qui caractérise l'univers de Tolkien.

_Disclaimer :_ L'univers appartient à Tolkien, je ne possède donc aucun droit.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_**Adieu Lorien**_

* * *

.

.

L'automne est là, commençant à embraser les feuilles des arbres. Bientôt l'hiver suivra, laissant sur les bords de l'Anduin des arbres décharnés. Etendant leurs griffes branchues sous les nuages lourds de neige et de remords. Les saisons passeront et _ils ne reviendront plus_.

_Bientôt, bientôt_, chuchote le vent dans les arbres. Bientôt rien ne sera plus. Bientôt tout ne sera plus que souvenir.

Sur un arbre chatoyant d'or et de rouge, une petite feuille verte résiste, souhaitant garder encore un temps son doux vert. Mais bientôt elle perdra sa jeunesse. Bientôt elle roussira et chutera de sa branche, douce envolée avant que le voile sombre de la mort florale ferme ses petites paupières. Elle ne veut pas. Non, petite feuille ne veut pas voir le monde disparaître.

Le vent souffle dans les forêts alors que le ciel se couvre de sombres nuages. Tout n'est que calme. Silence infini sur les rives d'un monde hanté par des souvenirs chimériques. Les Monts Brumeux dressent leur cime dans le brouillard, dévorés par le temps, effaçant tendrement le passé. _Ils oublieront, tout disparaitra avec eux_.

Et petite feuille frissonne sur sa branche, sentant l'Automne sournois s'infiltrer doucement dans ses nervures pour embraser et craqueler son faible petit corps. Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne veut pas. Partir. Dans les doux flots du rêve, emportée dans les méandres d'un passé tendre car ce monde n'est plus le sien. Partir.

Alors petite feuille quitte sa branche, dans une bourrasque froide elle vole et tournoi au-dessus du Long Fleuve. Petite plume verdoyante agitant ses limbes avant de briser la quiétude des eaux, effleurant la surface de milles secrets se perdant dans les profondeurs de l'Anduin.

Et elle vogue. Vers de nouveaux horizons. Pour un voyage sans retour. Là où le passé devient rêve, souvenir et mirage. Elle part pour ne plus revenir. Et tout se perd dans la brume dans un ultime adieu.

Au fil de l'eau petite feuille dérive le long de l'Anduin. Sur l'onde calme du Grand Fleuve elle entrevoit des montagnes perdues dans le lointain, un timide rayon de soleil se faufilant entre les feuilles des arbres, des maisons perdues dévorées par la mousse et la course folle du temps. Et elle frémit sous les caresses du vent d'automne, continuant de voguer le long de l'Anduin. Un désir de voyage étreignant ses nervures.

Dans le silence des souvenirs, le long de l'Anduin, une feuille solitaire est emportée par les flots du temps. Elle part pour un voyage infini. Espoir d'échapper à la fin d'un temps qu'elle aimait.

Au fil de l'eau se délie une histoire qui se noie dans le limon de l'Anduin. Les tourments des âges enfouis dans les profondeurs dorment dans le fleuve, dans une éternité oubliée, alors qu'une feuille verte brise le calme de l'onde. Et l'automne flamboyant embrase les arbres dans la brume crépusculaire.

_Ils ne reviendront plus._ Et les arbres, les nénuphars, les eaux chuchotent leurs secrets à petite feuille alors qu'elle dérive, tourne, flotte dans les méandres des eaux. Solitaire dans un monde se flétrissant de sa magie. Bien des âges ont passé. Il n'y a plus que des chimères troubles glissant sur les rives. _Tout est fini. Ils ne reviendront plus_, bruisse le vent alors que petite feuille dérive le long de l'Anduin.

Dans le tourbillon des jadis et des flots, les murmures du fleuve raconte les errances d'une armée, les larmes amères pour un roi disparu, un pont se brisant, des gardiens de pierre protégeant un royaume renaissant de ses cendres, un anneau d'or dormant sous une couverture de limon, les arbres verdoyant d'un été teinté d'un crime chargé d'avarice, les coups de rames de petites barques aussi fragiles que des noix…Et petite feuille écoute les confessions des eaux pour ne pas oublier ce passé se berçant mollement dans les eaux.

Le long de l'Anduin, mille secrets murmurent les tourments de la terre, confessant à un brin de la nature les enchevêtrements d'images qui brisèrent sa quiétude. Et petite feuille continue de voguer entre les flots. Propre embarcation de ses rêves et de ses désirs. Un poisson effleure la surface du fleuve, troublant le chemin de petite feuille qui s'approche des bords verdoyants d'un royaume bercé par les rires fantomatiques des souvenirs.

Elle caresse la terre humide jusqu'à rencontrer un pied baignant dans l'eau. Diaphane vision surprise de recevoir un rien de tendresse de la part d'un trésor de Yavanna.

_Autrefois_, chante l'Anduin, des chants résonnaient dans ces bois, des rires scintillaient, des fêtes brillaient sous les voutes argentées des arbres. Les premiers enfants d'Eru glissaient dans une ondulation satinée sur les eaux vertes et fleuris alors que les feuilles étendaient une tapisserie d'or et d'ivoire au-dessus de ces nobles têtes oubliées. Envolée parfumée. Eclosion florale de mille lunes et de mille soleils. Mais aujourd'hui tout n'est plus que souvenirs. Dans le voile brumeux, seul l'écho du silence répond aux souvenirs mélodieux. Les eaux ne lèchent plus que des rivages déserts. Et les feuilles dorées brillent sous les rayons du crépuscule.

Des doigts fins saisissent petite feuille, des mains baignées des larmes du deuil regardent cette courageuse petite feuille. Chacune dernière représentante d'un peuple. Adieu nature verdoyante. Adieu nobles elfes. Semble murmurer l'Anduin alors qu'un alizé souffle entre les arbres, faisant pleuvoir sur l'onde des pétales de niphrédil et d'élanor. Myriade de doré et d'argent valsant, tournoyant, flottant dans l'air d'automne avant de se poser tendrement sur le voile d'eau.

_Ils partent tous. Pour les retrouver, pour rêver encore un peu. Le temps d'un dernier voyage, le long de l'Anduin. Répondant à l'appel de la dernière voile blanche voguant vers l'horizon._

Il est temps de partir, de se dire adieu…pour un dernier voyage le long des eaux. Et la noble reine caresse son amie petite feuille. Elle pleure. Enveloppée dans le voile du chagrin, elle laisse ses paupières nuageuses verser les larmes d'un cœur brisé, se mêlant aux méandres de l'Anduin. Sous le silence des arbres elle dépose doucement petite feuille verte sur les vagues muettes de l'eau claire et lui offre tendrement une fleur d'Or comme compagne vers les rivages immortels.

Sous un crépuscule rougeoyant, la dernière reine contemple l'errance de petite feuille et de son amie. Le poids de la sournoise solitude se glisse dans ses veines alors que ses yeux chargés de pluie lancent un dernier adieu au fleuve. Puis elle se perd dans la brume du royaume perdu. Sa robe d'ébène ouvrant ses corolles de jupons dans le tapis de feuilles d'or. Pétales ensoleillées s'entremêlant dans sa chevelure sombre alors qu'elle monte le long d'une colline verdoyante pour attendre l'hiver et son dernier souffle. Voile ténébreux qui réunira deux amants.

Le vent souffle entre les arbres flamboyant, faisant frémir l'onde alors que des nuages sombres brulent sous les rayons du crépuscule. Dernière image pour un voyage sans retour.

Alors petite feuille et fleur d'Or voguent le long de l'Anduin. Compagnes de voyages quittant un monde où le passé n'est plus que songe. Elles dérivent vers l'écume de la mer, dans l'ivresse du parfum iodé, où une surface miroitante effleure des rivages nacrés.

Petite feuille flotte le long de l'Anduin.

Adieu Lorien, se perdant dans la brume des rêves.

.

.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, en espérant que cette dérivation rêveuse sur l'Anduin vous aura plu :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et aussi à lire les autres défis.


End file.
